TinyLeap's Decision
by ClearHowl
Summary: This is a story about a young she-cat who runs into a lot of problems but also has miracles. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN WARRIOR CATS(That belongs to Erin Hunter) I do own all these characters and clans (I used some ideas from warriors and changed up somethings too enjoy :3)


TinyLeap's Decision.

SugarClaw grunted in pain once more till the last kit finally came, "congratulations SugarClaw," said CedarFur, "You've had your first litter of four.". OakStripe looked down at his kits and smiled putting his tail on the exhausted SugarClaw's white fur, "Their beautiful SugarClaw". SugarClaw smiled up at her mate before taking her first good look at her new kits. The first and largest to be born was a big dusty colored tom, the second was another brown tabby tom, the third was a smaller white she. The last kit, the runt was a very small she, her pelt was the same solid brown as her father but she had what looked like three white upside down triangles under each eye, all her paws where white and so was her tail, she also had three white stripes down her back. SugarClaw scowled as she watched the runt crawl around weakly. "What do you want to name them?" asked OakStripe his tabby tail swishing with joy, "Well…" SugarClaw pointed at the largest dusty one "This one DustKit" she said, OakStripe nodded and pointed to the second tom, who looked almost like a replica of him, "This one PineKit" he said, she nodded and looked at the last two. She looked at the white she who looked a lot like her mother, OakStripe spoke, "Let's name that one MilkKit", SugarClaw nodded "That's nice" she remarked. She looked at the last kit once more, she disgusted her and with a hateful voice she spat "TinyKit". OakStripe looked at his mate a bit surprisingly "Isn't that a bit stereotypical?". SugarClaw shook her head "I have a feeling she won't get much bigger besides", she turned her head away from TinyKit, "I don't exactly care what she'll think".

TinyKit opened up her eyes and squinted looking around, right away she found a pair of cat's, she looked at each one, the first was a pretty white cat with one black paw and a black tail tip, the second was a muscular brown tabby. She then looked down to the fur rubbing against her, she saw a fairly large pale yellow kit beside her looking straight at her, she squeaked and fell into another cat. She turned around to see a small brown tabby; beside him was a pure white kit only a bit bigger than her. The big tabby looked at her and said in a deep yet soothing voice, "They've all opened their eyes" she could sense joy in his voice. She looked at the she beside him who looked at the kits and warmly remarked "They all had opened their eyes this morning". She then looked at TinyKit and replied coldly "THIS one took a while though.". TinyKit shivered feeling cold from her mother's words. "Well then kits" said the big tabby, "Let's introduce ourselves" he cleared his throat, "I'm OakStripe, your dad. This," he pointed to the she, "Is your mom SugarClaw" SugarClaw smiled at the three of them but once her eyes got to TinyKit she stopped smiling and looked away, making it very obvious that she wasn't liked. OakStripe pointed his nose to the white kit, "Your name is MilkKit" he explained, "And these are your siblings, DustKit, PineKit and TinyKit". They all looked at each other and nodded. TinyKit observed her siblings eyes, MilkKit had a warm brown color to them, PineKit's eyes were green like leaves, and DustKit had green eyes as well. She looked up at her parents. OakStripe had green eyes like her brothers, her mom had piercing yellow eyes that looked so warm but were always cold when she looked at TinyKit.

"DustKit" DustKit turned to TinyKit, "What is it?". She sat down beside him closely because she was cold, "What color are my eyes?". He looked at her and laughed "were two moons old and you still don't know?", she shook her head and replied, "Whenever I ask mama she only says "An ugly color". Her brother looked at her sadly and mumbled "Oh.". They sat in silence till she asked again, "What color are they?". He stood up and stared at her making her a little uncomfortable then he sat down again. He spoke to her trying to explain as best he could "Your eyes" he began, she looked at him with an urging look on her face, "Your eyes are violet. Their bright light purple.". TinyKit squinted at the sky and then a huge grin came upon her face "Cool!" she remarked "My eyes are purple!" she stuck her chin high and said in a fake yet funny voice "I bett-cha I'm the ONLY cat in the WOOORLD with violet eyes!". DustKit chuckled and remarked quietly, "CedarFur has violet eyes." She slouched down and sighed "Oh." She nudged her brother playfully, "Let's go see what MilkKit and PineKit are doing." TinyKit started trotting their way as DustKit nodded and followed. Soon all the kits stomach's where growling, so they walked back to the nursery. SugarClaw saw them come in and revealed her stomach. The three swarmed over and suckled as TinyKit watched and waited, "There's no room for you, wait your turn" she remembered her mother saying that to her at an early age. She also remembered CedarFur talking to her mother, "You have to let her feed to, she isn't growing enough and she's weak!" she remembered her mother shrugging and walking off. DustKit looked over at his sister lost in thought and got up. TinyKit looked up to see her brother nudging her with a smile, "It's your turn" he yawned, TinyKit put her nose on her brothers and quietly replied "Thank you.". He dipped his head as she walked over to her mother. When the rest of the kits were done while she was still suckling, TinyKit hadn't had a real meal in over a moon. SugarClaw looked down at the kit and scowled, with her paw out she swatted TinyKit away from her "That's enough! You get no more than they do!" she growled to TinyKit, SugarClaw then looked at the other kits and smiled, she then warmly asked, "Are you sure you don't want any more DustKit?", He shook his head looking at the ground. SugarClaw nodded and lay down, "Okay then time for bed, come on", as the kits gathered beside her belly the wrapped her tail around them. TinyKit went to join them when her mother pushed her away, "You don't sleep with us tonight, hog." She said coldly. OakStripe joined his mate silently looking at TinyKit sadly. TinyKit huddled up at the edge of the nest and shivered. WillowLeaf, a pregnant queen looked at TinyKit with a depressed look, when her mate RainSpot came in she talked with him quietly then turned to TinyKit. TinyKit looked up quietly as her name was called, she looked at the ginger she and her grey mate, "TinyKit want to sleep with us tonight?" TinyKit's eyes lightened and she nodded as she got up and crawled into their nest. "Thank you" She whispered as WillowLeaf wrapped her tail around her. TinyKit woke up in warmth and got up quietly, WillowLeaf looked at her confused, "What are you doing it's barely dawn" TinyKit looked over at WillowLeaf and gave her a little smile "I have to come back to where I was or mama will get mad" TinyKit shrugged before heading back to her original spot and noticed WillowLeaf looking at RainSpot with a worried look, "It's okay I'll get my mama to like me" TinyKit said even though she was more reassuring herself.

"You stupid kit! You made my precious kit sick!" TinyKit shrunk down in horror as her mother spat words furiously at her. PineKit had come down with a cold and was in the medicine den, even though TinyKit had told her mother it wasn't her but it was FoxPaw who had a cold her mother didn't believe her because she heard her cough. DustKit and MilkKit watched with a look of sadness, they looked like they wanted to do something but they didn't, TinyKit didn't blame them, this WAS their mother, and TinyKit decided to keep trying to get her mother to like her. "What a STUPID kit can't keep yourself from getting ill! And to believe I gave birth to such a DISGRACEFUL thing!". SugarClaw raised her paw and batted her kit. TinyKit went flying into a small trunk across from them, the breath knocked out of her. SugarClaw walked into the nursery as MilkKit walked past her. MilkKit walked over to TinyKit and whispered in her ear, "It's okay now TinyKit mama isn't here anymore you don't have to fake it". When her sister didn't stir she started to panic. MilkKit nudged her and she still didn't wake. Her eyes slit in fear "DUSTKIT!" she screeched fear trembling in her voice, "SHE ISN'T WAKING UP!". DustKit ran over and nudged her, as cats started to gather around he ran and got CedarFur. CedarFur ran over and grabbed the kit bringing her to CedarFur's den. TinyKit slowly woke up to see MilkKit, DustKit and PineKit around her. DustKit smiled and MilkKit started speaking right away, a worried expression plastered on her face, "TinyKit! Are you ok?!". TinyKit nodded, "Just a bit sleepy that's all". MilkKit breathed out in relief and smiled. PineKit looked at her with a heartbroken and stuffy sounding voice he apologized, "I'm sorry TinyKit it's my fault that this happened to you, I wasn't awake to tell mama it was FoxPaw" he looked at her apologetically. She smiled, "It's ok!" she shrugged, "I'll get mama to like me one day. I swear it!" the siblings looked at each other and smiled. As the sun set PineKit was asleep and the other three siblings where asleep in the same small nest with TinyKit in between them. TinyKit was dreaming about her apprentice ceremony which was only in a moon. SugarClaw walked over to the medicine cat den. She looked at her kits and nudged DustKit, "Get up sweetie it's time to go to bed.", DustKit looked at her and replied half asleep, "No! I wanna stay with TinyKit", MilkKit nodded in agreement. SugarClaw scowled and grabbed DustKit's scruff setting him down gently and she nudged him to the nursery, MilkKit followed her head down. Still fast asleep TinyKit's mother came towards her after making sure the other two made it to the nursery. She raised her paw for the first time ever with her claws unsheathed and she took off the tip of TinyKit's ear, TinyKit woke up to a sharp pain and screeched in fear and pain as she held her ear with both paws, tears streamed down her face as her mother coldly remarked with a voice like ice, "Don't you DARE take my kits away from me you piece of foxdung." With that SugarClaw stalked off to the nursery as CedarFur ran to TinyKit. PineKit woke up and walked over to TinyKit only to see her ear tip lying on the ground beside her as CedarFur covered her ear with cobwebs. CedarFur looked at SugarClaw and yowled "MONSTER!". SugarClaw looked behind her shoulder with a grin on her face and she shrugged. OakStripe raced over and asked CedarFur what happened. He became enraged and went to walk over to SugarClaw. TinyKit then started crying for a different reason and whimpered "No daddy!" he looked over at his daughter with a mixture of looks in his eyes, "D-don't stop loving mama because of me please! I don't care really and besides it was my fau..". OakStripe didn't let her finish, "No it wasn't your fault!" he hissed and he looked at the ground with a look of sadness and fury, "That's why I'm doing this". As he walked over to her mother TinyKit screeched tears streaming down her cheeks. She watched her mother and father fight until he yelled and walked away. SugarClaw had a look of fury and sadness and surprise. She looked over at TinyKit with the worst look she had gotten yet and this time she KNEW it was her fault.

TinyKit sat down with her siblings, almost afraid to talk to them, "_I made daddy stop loving mama" _, she thought, _"Will they still like me?" _. Her siblings all smiled when she sat down giving her a warm happy feeling. "Hi TinyKit" DustKit said, they all looked… to happy after what had happened two days ago. TinyKit gave them a confused look and sighed, "Please tell me what's wrong and stop faking." She remarked with only a slight bit of fear in her tone. The three kits looked at each other and MilkKit whispered to her, "After daddy broke up with mama she told us to act nice to you" she was then cut off by PineKit "Which we were planning on doing anyways!" he said very quickly, DustKit gave him a dirty look for interrupting, "Just getting it out there.." he said his voice getting quieter with every stare. MilkKit went back to her whispering, "She said that if we were nice enough that you….um" they all looked around shuffling. TinyKit looked at them urging her to go on, "That you'd um… s-stop torturing mama…" as she finished the sentence TinyKit's heart cracked, _"Mama said I was…. TORTURING her…. Am I?" _ She thought to herself. Tears formed in her eyes and her siblings reacted-this time- as they should, "We didn't want to do it!" MilkKit exclaimed, "Ya we'd never do it!" DustKit said, "But we were afraid of what mama might do if we didn't.." PineKit admitted pointing his tail at TinyKit's missing ear tip. TinyKit wiped her tears and nodded she smiled at her siblings with the best smile she could, "I understand, I'd do it too.". They looked at her in relief as she walked away.

TinyKit sat in a corner of the camp beside the huge oak that the leader slept in (of course the leader slept in a hole inside the tree) and that if very important she made announcements from. She looked up at the huge branch where this happened from and smiled only for her smile to leave again and turn to a frown. _"Am I torturing mama? I hope not or else I'll never get into her heart"_she thought to herself. She leaned against the cold stone of the medicine cat den which was used also for announcements less urgent (like apprentice and warrior ceremonies and such). As TinyKit thought to herself SugarClaw came behind her and hissed, "You ruined my life!". TinyKit whipped around to see no one there. "You stole my love my life!" she whipped herself around again to see no one, her chest started to feel heavy, "Everything's YOUR fault, you ruined ALL of our lives they just won't tell you!" TinyKit's heart cracked more and her legs trembled, "N-no their all happy it's only you!" she managed to say. SugarClaw's eyes slit and she hissed a growl forming in her throat, "Can't you see faking right in front of you?! Stupid kit!" she heard her laugh and her ears drooped. "Everything's your fault, they all know it too, they know you did all this because you _HATE _me! Why else would you do it huh?!" TinyKit shook her head around violently as if trying to make the words exit her ears, "Stop it!" she whimpered, she heard nothing more and she sighed her shoulders slumped. "We all hate you, it's your fault" SugarClaw hissed into TinyKit's ear one last time. TinyKit's heart cracked fully and she started running to the other side of the camp, to the entrance. Tears passing everyone in the clearing she screeched "I KNOW!". TinyKit ran blindly through the woods after safely crossing the log that led them out of camp and around a moat of water. She ran as fast as she could _"It's my fault! I'm positive it's my fault MINE!" _ More tears flew past her as she jumped over a small bit of the lake (which where she was only a tiny river) and ran to her right. When she caught her breathe she realized she was at four tree's. She looked around and wailed tears streaming down her cheeks. TinyKit collapsed to the ground and sobbed. A fully black young tom came across the log only to find a very young she crying in the middle of the clearing. He slowly made his way to her and in a kind voice asked her, "What's wrong?". Not recognizing the voice as anyone she knew she got up quickly, hackles raised, her small still growing claws out, and hissed. The black tom backed up and said gently, "No no it's ok I'm friendly". She hissed again still crying (even though she didn't realize it). He lay down on his back exposing his belly to her, (a cat's belly is one of the weakest spot on a cat so in battle they try most not to show it, the only part weaker is the neck) "see friendly!" he said still on his back. Her fur smoothed down and she sheathed her claws, he got up and sat in front of her, "Now then, what's wrong." He said looking down at her, even though he was still an apprentice he was fairly tall so he looked down to see a lot of kits. TinyKit sniffled and started talking, "My mama said everything was my fault!" he looked at her in confused and pushed her to keep going. "My mama hates me and I don't know why she calls me bad names and says it's my fault daddy broke up with her!", as she spoke OakStripe ran out of camp in fear after seeing his daughter run out. He ran all the way to the log and saw the black cat. He readied himself to jump to protect her when he realized the black cat was… soothing her. He calmed down and watched silently. "And it's true!" TinyKit continued, "It IS my fault that daddy stopped loving her AND that my siblings are veering away from her it's all my fault!" she started crying again. The black cat crouched down to her height and looked her in the eye, with a gentle but stern voice he said, "Don't believe that mousebrain! None of these things were your fault they were all hers!". TinyKit sniffled and looked at the tom, "R-really?" she asked quietly, he nodded and smiled. TinyKit's heart started repairing it's cracks and she smiled. She looked at the toms eyes, they were a dark blue _"Like the night sky" _she thought to herself. OakStripe walked up to TinyKit his eyes full of worry and relief "DADDY!" she screamed as she ran to her dad. OakStripe looked down at his daughter and smiled then he looked at the black tom and said in a calm voice, "Thank you for helping my daughter PantherPaw.". PantherPaw nodded very slowly as he was stunned that another cat had come. OakStripe picked up his kit and speeded off NightClan territory and back into TreeClan territory. PantherPaw slowly walked back when his patrol group came. LeafStripe came up to him with a bit of an annoyed look on her face, "What took you so long?" she shook her head and started talking again before he could answer, "You said you thought you heard something over near four trees was there anyone there?" she questioned him. _"That's right" _he thought to himself finally remembering, _"I said I thought I heard something then I found her" _. He looked at his waiting clan mates and shook his head "No I didn't find anything" he said with a kind of embarrassed look. LeafStripe sighed and walked away smiling and said, "Sometimes you're really dumb PantherPaw.". PantherPaw laughed and caught up with them, "Yeah I know!".The rest of the patrol walked back to NightClan camp and PantherPaw looked behind him at the forest where TreeClan lived and smiled, _"I hope she's okay. She seemed really nice…mostly" _he thought to himself remembering her hissing fit she had with him. He chuckled as he returned to camp.

Chapter 2

Apprentice

"By the powers of StarClan till you earn your warrior names you shall be known as MilkPaw, DustPaw, PinePaw and TinyPaw!". TinyPaw beamed as she was named an apprentice, PeachStar looked at the new apprentices and smiled before continuing, "DustPaw your mentor will be BlackStripe." DustPaw trotted over to the white tom with interesting black stripes and touched his nose. "PinePaw your mentor will be SunnyFang." PinePaw walked over to the ginger tabby she and touched her nose. "MilkPaw has decided to be a medicine cat apprentice so MilkPaw, your mentor will be CedarFur." MilkPaw walked over happily, when she passed her mother she sarcastically said "So sorry that I didn't follow your dreams mom." She then smiled and walked past her. TinyKit stared up at PeachStar excitedly as she spoke, "TinyPaw your mentor will be RainSpot." She sighed with relief as she went and touched noses with the grey and dark grey spotted tom. "I hope you all train well and I know you'll all become wonderful warriors… or medicine cats" PeachStar added dipping her head to CedarFur. She dismissed the meeting and the three apprentices gathered around each other while MilkPaw went straight to training. TinyPaw looked at her brothers with the same bright eyes they had, "Were apprentices!" PinePaw said excitedly stating the obvious. DustPaw and TinyPaw nodded in agreement excitedly, "That means we can go out of camp!" TinyPaw realized, "Not unless you have permission" a soft voice came from behind them and they bounded over to their dad. OakStripe looked down at the three of his kits after already greeting MilkPaw and he told them, "You three are going to be amazing warriors." Touching each of their heads with his nose. TinyPaw's heart skipped a beat _"That's right!" _she thought to herself, _"I was so interested in being an apprentice I forgot that I'm training to be a warrior!" _.

DustPaw sighed with joy as he flopped down in his new nest, he looked over at TinyPaw and PinePaw and remarked, "Wow…Were training to be WARRIORS". PinePaw got up from his nest and into TinyPaw's feeling more comfortable there, he added "I'm going to be the FASTEST warrior EVER" DustPaw laughed, "Well I'll be the STRONGEST warrior EVER!" TinyPaw laughed at her brothers and when they waited for her she thought. "Well.." she began, "I'll be the BRAVEST AND SMARTEST warrior!". They laughed and DustPaw joined his siblings in TinyPaw's nest. TinyPaw felt safe and warm as her brothers slept on either side of her, she closed her eyes smiling and slowly fell asleep.

BlackStripe, SunnyFang and RainSpot sighed once again as they found the apprentices in the same nest again, "It's been a moon since they've became apprentices and they're still doing this" SunnyFang complained quietly, BlackStripe joined in "And I don't know how many times I've told them to stop doing it". RainSpot smiled "But you also have to remember, her siblings are all TinyPaw really has anymore". The two looked at RainSpot and nodded in agreement. Ever since they became apprentices OakStripe started to drift away from TinyPaw seeing as she was getting older, he had only in fact talked to her once this whole moon. TinyPaw woke by being prodded in the side. She turned over to PinePaw "What?" she said half asleep and annoyed. PinePaw looked at her and stood up excitedly "Were going to a meeting today!". TinyPaw woke up instantly "Really!?" PinePaw nodded and the jumped up and down, DustPaw and MilkPaw had been to meetings before but PinePaw and TinyPaw hadn't. "This is going to be awesome!" PinePaw exclaimed. TinyPaw nodded as the two of them trotted outside.

When it became night PinePaw and TinyPaw waved goodbye to DustPaw and WillowLeaf before heading out. When they came to 4 trees PinePaw was astonished, of course TinyPaw had been there before so she was only astonished by the amount of cats there! _"Of course there are a lot of cats" _she reasoned with herself, _"It is a meeting of all 4 clans" _. TinyPaw looked around for her mentor, when she found him she sat by his side. She looked up at the big tree where she saw the four leaders, On the highest branch was her leader PeachStar who was a ginger she with rosy paws and brown eyes. On the second branch was NightClan's leader, he was a brown tabby with sandy brown paws, tail and ears, he had yellow eyes. "That's OwlStar" my mentor told me I nodded and looked at the third leader he was grey with a dark grey stripe going down his back, he also had brown eyes, "That's WolfStar, leader of TwilightClan." TinyPaw nodded and looked at the last leader, he was very small for a full grown tom, about MilkPaw's size and he was black with a white spot on his chest, his eyes were blue like lapis lazuli. TinyPaw guessed that was the leader of CheetahClan, "That's BraveStar leader of CheetahClan" TinyPaw nodded and smiled, she liked his name it showed what he was inside not out. The meeting began and TinyPaw listened to every word with pure interest. "We also have two apprentices here for the first time.." TinyPaw's eyes widened as her leader mentioned her and PinePaw, "PinePaw and TinyPaw are here for the first time today, their the siblings of DustPaw and MilkPaw." . Cat's murmured congratulation's as TinyPaw looked at the ground, uncomfortable with all the eyes on her and her brother. The meeting went on until they took a break to talk amongst themselves. RainSpot left to go talk to a she-cat from CheetahClan and TinyPaw was left alone in the crowd. "Hi" she jumped as she heard her name called; she looked up and saw the black tom that helped her when she was a kit. She looked away from him embarrassed remembering that he saw her cry, "H-hi" she said. He smiled at her and she calmed down a bit. They talked for a bit until he noticed her ear, "What happened to your ear?" he asked. TinyPaw looked at PantherPaw and told him. PantherPaw was upset by the end of the conversation, "I hate your mom" he growled, realizing what he said he apologized. TinyPaw shook her head "It's ok" she sighed, "Everyone hates her now… but I'm not giving up on getting her to like me!". She looked at PantherPaw and he saw courage in her eyes. _"I wish I could hang out with her more…" _ he thought to himself. His eyes brightened and he whispered to make sure no one else heard "Want to meet me here two night's from tonight?" TinyPaw looked at him confused, "Isn't that against the rules?". PantherPaw shrugged "It can be our secret." He said winking. She laughed and agreed to meet him there two night's from that night.

TinyPaw went back to her nest exhausted from the meeting. PinePaw came up to her and asked "Who was that tom you were talking to?" she looked at her brother and decided not to tell them about her meeting, "He saved me when I ran away" she said dozing off _"two night's I'm meeting him again" _she smiled as she went to sleep.

TinyPaw quietly crawled out of the apprentice den making sure she didn't wake anyone and she crawled through a hole in the dirt place. She quietly and quickly ran through the forest and went to four trees. When she got there she didn't see PantherPaw, "PantherPaw?" TinyPaw whispered. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes popped out from the shadows, which made TinyPaw's heart skip a beat. Once she realized it was PantherPaw she calmed down, "That was cool" she breathed, "You blended in so well!". PantherPaw laughed, "Thanks!". TinyPaw and PantherPaw talked for a while until PantherPaw got an idea. "How about we draw each other's camp!" TinyPaw nodded and in the sand they started drawing their camps, after sharing their creations they laughed at each other's poor artistic skills. PantherPaw suddenly stopped laughing and sniffed the air he turned to TinyPaw, "Hide!" he said urgently, TinyPaw looked at him confused "Just do it!" he said. She ran behind a bush and looked over, PantherPaw had backed into the shadows and was squeezing his eyes shut. TinyPaw looked forward and watched a orange tom with a dark orange stripe pop his head inside and look around. After a few minutes the tom muttered about hearing problems and stalked off. PantherPaw breathed out a huge sigh and opened his eyes, "That was almost really bad" he said, "That was my mentor". TinyPaw nodded _"How'd he smell him from here?" _ she shook the question out of her head as PantherPaw started talking to himself. _"Where can we go to hang out?" _PantherPaw asked himself _"It's too easy to hear us here…" _. His eyes brightened "I know!", he looked over at TinyPaw "Follow me." He said. TinyPaw nodded and they ran out of four trees.

TinyPaw looked around in awe, _"This place is sooo cool!" _TinyPaw thought to herself in excitement, they were in an underground cave (that was once part of a basement) that had a small hole on the top letting in just enough moonlight. PantherPaw sat down "They can't hear us here!" he said. TinyPaw turned around looking everywhere "This is awesome" she said her voice echoing. PantherPaw nodded "I found it one day hunting, I'm the only cat here who knows about it." TinyPaw nodded and the played together till it was nearly dawn. "Meet me here tomorrow night okay?" PantherPaw said as they left, "Okay see you!" TinyPaw darted off smiling. TinyPaw ran home, she was about to go through dirt place again before realizing she smelled like NightClan. After five minutes of rubbing on pine trees (which was painful!) she entered and snuck back to her nest and almost immediately fell asleep.

"_For over three moons PantherPaw and I have played in the cave" _TinyPaw thought to herself as she helped collect moss. She was having so much fun when she was playing with PantherPaw he was her best friend! DustPaw looked over at his sister noticing she was zoning out. He decided to take this to his advantage, he crouched down and sprang letting out a battle cry. TinyPaw looked up to see her brother diving down on her, "DUSTPAW!?" he landed on top of her and pinned her down knocking the air out of her, "What are you doing?!" TinyPaw asked him struggling to get up. DustPaw got off and shrugged passing TinyPaw her moss, "You were zoning out so I woke you up". TinyPaw gathered her moss, "Thank you?" she said stuffing her mouth with moss, DustPaw laughed and they walked back.

"_I can't wait to see TinyPaw again tonight and tell her my new name!"_ PantherStep thought to himself, he had just gotten his warrior name and he was hoping that she'd like it. _"I wonder what'll happen if I tell her I'm a warrior." _ He puffed out his chest thinking to himself, _"Maybe she'll think I'm stronger and cooler!"_ he thought to himself in glee. IceFrost looked at his younger brother with an odd look, (of course who wouldn't if they just saw someone staring at a wall puffing out the chest) but shook it off thinking _"Hey I already know he's weird as long as I don't question it I don't have to hear whatever answer he comes up with"_ IceFrost wasn't from the same littler as his brother IceFrost was from the first litter RubyHeart had, he had three sisters. PantherStep was the only kit out of her second litter. IceFrost smiled and walked away. As soon as it was dark PantherStep snuck out of the warriors den which was much harder because there were a lot more cats and he ran to the tunnels. He didn't wait long until he saw TinyPaw's small silhouette against the moonlight. He smiled "Hi PantherPaw" she greeted PantherStep and he got a chill of excitement and shook his head a grin plastered on his face, "That's not my name" TinyPaw looked at him with confusion. PantherStep took a deep breath and said excitedly "My names PantherStep now! I'm a warrior!". TinyPaw looked at PantherStep in surprise _"He's a warrior now? Should we still hang out?"_ TinyPaw shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled "That's amazing! And it's such a cool name" PantherStep smiled, "I know right!". TinyPaw and PantherStep marched in a circle chanting PantherStep till they were out of breath. TinyPaw sat down looking at the small circle of moonlight in front of her. _"I'm going to tell her I think…"_ PantherStep thought to himself _"I'm going to tell her how I feel"_.

TinyPaw looked over as PantherStep sat beside her, she looked at him wondering why he was so tense "Are you okay?" he answered so quickly it made TinyPaw jump, "FINE!" he said. They sat in silence as it had become awkward. PantherStep looked away, "U-um... TinyPaw?" TinyPaw looked over and smiled "Hmm?" he looked at her and then directly looked at his paws, "Well…um" she looked at him urging him to speak, "Spit it out" she laughed, _"What's wrong with him"_ she asked herself. PantherStep squinted his eyes closed and said loudly "I LIKE YOU!". TinyPaw's heart stopped she blinked and looked at him, his eyes were still sealed shut and he continued, "I like you a lot" he said turning his head the opposite way of TinyPaw's, "Maybe even more than…like". _"D-did he just say that?!" _TinyPaw sat there in shock, she didn't know what to do or say.

PantherStep looked at TinyPaw; she was staring at the floor blinking. That's all she did for a few minutes, _"Speak already!"_ he screamed in his head _"I don't care what you say, just say something!"_. He looked at the night sky and spoke again, words he knew he wanted to say, "When you're a warrior will you be my mate?". TinyPaw looked at him as she came out of stun. "W-we can't can we?" she said looking at the cave wall, "I'm not sure when I'll be a warrior so you'll have to wait for I don't know how long, plus how can we be mates if I'm not in your clan and you're not in mine?". PantherStep looked at her as if he was burned,_ "Why do you have to point out the obvious"_ he asked himself, "We could do what we do now, meet each other here!" he said a sign of hope in his tone "Beside I'm pretty sure you'll be a warrior soon and if not…" he looked at the moon and put his paw on hers, "I'll wait" he smiled_ "Please… be with me"_ he thought to himself.

TinyPaw looked at PantherStep's paw, _"Your putting this on me!It's to much!"_ she wanted to scream. "Give me a moon to think about it" she said, "A night after the meeting". She looked up at PantherStep who had a look of sadness but she could see some hope in his eyes, he took his paw off hers. "It's almost dawn" he remarked, "You should head back.". TinyPaw nodded silently as she ran back.

As TinyPaw was about to crawl back to dirt place she saw DustPaw waiting for her there. "TinyPaw…" he looked at her with confusion in his eyes,_ "No.. Why are you here I can't take it right now…"_ TinyPaw looked at her brother, she wanted to cry on his shoulder over all this confusion _"Clan or love clan or love…"_ it was the only thing going through her head. She looked at her confused brother and moved past him as tears formed in her eyes instead of going to her nest she went into the shadows.

Chapter 3

Clan or Love?

"By the power of StarClan I name you DustStorm, for your strength and will to do things" DustStorm rested his head on PeachStar's shoulder before going to the end of the sibling line. "By the power of StarClan I name you PineTail, your balance has made you a great hunter" PineTail rested his head on PeachStar's shoulder before going beside DustStorm. Last was TinyPaw, She had talked to her brother about what had happened _"I went for a stroll because I was in a bad mood, I'm fine now though."_ Was the excuse she gave him. "By the power of StarClan I name you TinyLeap, because your size doesn't matter to you, you make the greatest leap any ways". TinyLeap rested her head on PeachStar's shoulder before joining her brothers. The three of them stood on the rock, chins high, as their names were chanted. _"I'm a warrior now.."_ TinyLeap thought to herself _"Tomorrow's the meeting…then the next day I see PantherStep"_. DustStorm looked over as TinyLeap sighed he was worried about his sister. When they got down from the rock MilkWeed came to greet them (since she was medicine cat apprentice she was named at Silver Peak) "Congratulation's!" she said smiling at her siblings. TinyLeap smiled back but as soon as her siblings left she frowned with a sigh _"I've figured it out, I love him" _she told herself _"I just can't see how it will work, love or clan…"_ TinyLeap lied down trying to sleep off all her worries.

PantherStep paced in the cave waiting nervously for TinyLeap (at the meeting he learned that she was made a warrior). "TinyLeap" he whispered to himself smiling, he liked the name it suited her. He turned around again and saw her silhouette, he felt like smiling but he couldn't he was to nervous. "H-hi TinyLeap" he said looking at the wall. "Hello" TinyLeap said. PantherStep looked over and saw how stiff she looked he grew a bit concerned, "Are you okay? You look….tense" he asked. TinyLeap laughed "I look tense!?Look at yourself!" they laughed for a little while before it was silent again _"Just answer me already!"_ he screamed in his head. TinyLeap sighed, he looked more closely at her and noticed her eyes were darker than usual (AKA not getting enough sleep) "PantherStep" she began, PantherStep sat in front of TinyLeap and looked down at her like he did when they first met, "Yes" she whispered, PantherStep's ears perked "I-I'll be your mate" she said look up at him.

"_I told him and I meant it_ _but…"_ guilt filled TinyLeap's stomach. PantherStep looked at her with worry, "I feel like.. I'm abandoning my clan" TinyLeap admitted PantherStep smiled down at her, his eyes were full of warmth and love. He put his nose to TinyLeap's "If you don't want to be my mate it's fine TinyLeap" he told her _"But I do!"_ she wanted to scream. Instead she buried her head into his fur and nuzzled against him. She felt him rest his chin of her head. A purr rumbled in her throat _"I haven't felt love in so long…"_ TinyLeap and PantherStep stayed like that for the whole night. When dawn was coming TinyLeap got up, PantherStep licked (kissed) her cheek and waved her goodbye. It was then she decided for sure that she chose love over clan.

As she walked back to camp (after rubbing off on pine) DustStorm came up to her, "Hey!" he said smiling "Hi" TinyLeap said softly looking at the ground happily. DustStorm gave her a confused look _"That was kind of weird"_ he thought. He looked at her cheek, it was flatter than the rest of her fur, he questioned her and TinyLeap's heart stopped. "I... must've got sap on it" she lied shrugging. DustStorm nudged her laughing, "Weirdo! Who gets sap in their fur?!". TinyLeap laughed nervously as she cleaned off her cheek. _"That was close… I know I won't be able to get away with THAT a lot"_ she thought to herself. DustStorm suddenly became serious, "Are you doing okay TinyLeap?" he asked her, TinyLeap cocked her head, "Ya why?". They started walking to camp and DustStorm explained, "For a while you weren't sleeping, you just sat in your nest and your always sighing with a sad or confused look on your face… it worries me a lot". TinyLeap felt bad for her brother, she felt even worse realizing she couldn't tell him why, "I was in a bad mood for a long time because I was very confused and frustrated about some things" she explained, with a pure smile she added, "I'm all better now though". DustStorm's worry faded away as he put his nose to her cheek, "Okay sis, if you have problems tell me." TinyLeap nodded and with that her brother raced away to camp. TinyLeap started feeling guilt in her heart,_ "I love all my siblings so much…. But I can let them know about this. We've been taught loyalty to our clan over all things."_ TinyLeap walked back to camp and into the nursery to see how WillowLeaf's kits were doing. "Hello TinyLeap" WillowLeaf greeted her. TinyLeap smiled and was about to say hi when a big kit lumbered over to her, "TinyLeap!" she was knocked to the ground and laughed as a big ginger tom-kit stood on top of her, even though he was only four moons he was already as big as her. She laughed "Hello KindleKit" KindleKit stared at her with big yellow eyes like his fathers. "KindleKit get off TinyLeap!" yelled SilverKit "Your as big as her you'll squish her!" the young grey tabby she-kit attacked her brother sending the two rolling on the ground. TinyLeap got up and sat down beside WillowLeaf, "Well it seems your kits are doing well" TinyLeap purred, WillowLeaf sighed and flopped down in her nest, "Yes but I'm exhausted, you were much quieter." TinyLeap remembered when she was a kit, after her mother cut her ear WillowLeaf and RainSpot took her in; WillowLeaf was pretty much a mother to her. TinyLeap said her goodbye's and went to the warrior den for a nap.

"_We've been mates for two moons"_ TinyLeap purred in her sleep as she dreamed about PantherStep, she was head over heels for him (as he was for her). When she woke she found PineTail watching her curiously, "What?!" she asked waking up. Her brother looked away and smiled, "It's just…. I haven't seen you smile like that since we were kits and you had your first squirrel" he laughed then sighed, "I haven't really seen you smile to much since the end of our apprentice years (when she was asked to be PantherStep's mate)so it made me happy". PineTail smiled at his sister and TinyLeap smiled right back at him. "Wanna go hunt?" she asked him he nodded and they went out to the woods.

At noon PineTail and TinyLeap were back with three squirrels, after setting them in the fresh kill pile TinyLeap decided to sun bathe. TinyLeap ended up falling asleep and woke to a loud familiar voice. She looked up to see PantherStep at the entrance. TinyLeap hid her excitement but didn't need to hide her confusion; she listened carefully to what he said. "I've come here to ask if I could borrow a warrior to go on a journey." Cats all around TinyLeap murmured and whispered, PeachStar jumped down from her nest and asked him to explain. Everyone knew that OwlStar and PeachStar were comrades (more than they were to CheetahClan and TwilightClan). After a moment of whispering PeachStar agreed to let him take one of our cats with him. TinyLeap knew who he was going to choose and she almost started laughing as he looked around. His eyes set on her, "I'll take this warrior with me if I may" he said to PeachStar pointing at me. PeachStar nodded and PantherStep waited at the entrance while MilkWeed gave TinyLeap traveling herbs (for sore paws, sleeping and so on). After TinyLeap dipped her head goodbye to everyone she started walking with PantherStep, they walked a normal length away from each other not talking but once they were out of any clan's sight they were so close there pelts touched. TinyLeap purred as she copied his steps. _"We can finally be together in the open!" _she thought joy filling their hearts. It was silent for a long while, mostly because TinyLeap was taking all this in. After a while PantherStep spoke, "I'm really glad my leader picked me to make the journey." (Even though he had actually begged his leader to let him.). TinyLeap nodded burying her head in his fur. After a while they stopped to sit down and sun bathe. PantherStep stared at TinyLeap intently, after a while it started to bug her "What is it?" she asked him with a slightly annoyed tone. PantherStep's grin grew larger as he explained himself, "I haven't seen your pelt in the sunlight since we first met, I'm just….admiring it, it's beautiful", TinyLeap blushed at the compliment and told him he looked good as well. Soon it started to get dark so they set out to find shelter. They found a small abandoned tunnel that looked like it might have belonged to a rabbit at one point; after PantherStep checked to make sure it was stable he beckoned TinyLeap inside. TinyLeap curled up beside him feeling his warmth. He lay with his back facing the entrance "for her protection" he had told her. TinyLeap smiled and curled up closer to him as his paw stretched around her, _"We can actually sleep together without being afraid of being found out"_ she thought to herself. Because she knew she wouldn't be able to have a moment like this after the journey she took it all in and fell into a wonderful sleep.

PantherStep watched as her breathing settled down and looked at her sleeping face; he admired the three upside down triangles under each of her eyes and her one white ear tip. He admired her berry colored nose and her relaxed smile. PantherStep pulled TinyLeap closer to him as he fell asleep, _"I'll protect her from anything that tries to get her" _ he told himself as his eyes drooped _" I won't let anything hurt my only love"_.

TinyLeap woke up PantherStep and they set on their journey again. They crossed a lot of hills and waterfalls. TinyLeap hadn't even thought of asking what the journey was she was too caught up in every moment, they took a break after a while. TinyLeap ended up having to use some herbs because PantherStep's paws were scratched up. After their break they started walking again. When it got dark TinyLeap thought she saw a darker part of a waterfall they were passing, "I'm going to see if there's a shelter back there." She told PantherStep. "Be careful!" he warned her as she cautiously crossed the stones. She looked at the dark spot and squinted against the small splinters of water flying at her face. TinyLeap was almost positive there was a shelter behind it, she readied herself to jump _"If I'm wrong about this I might as well be dead"_ she thought to herself before launching herself off one of the stones. PantherStep's heart skipped a beat when he saw TinyLeap jump off the small stone, "TinyLeap?!" he yelled trying not to let the panic he was feeling sound in his voice. TinyLeap yelled back to him and he sighed in relief, "Jump where I did!" she yelled over the roaring waterfall, "It's amazing in here!". PantherStep carefully put one paw on each stone till he came to the one she was at, he looked at the dark spot hoping he wouldn't miss or slip, "Oh dear StarClan help me…" he muttered under his breath as he jumped off the stone. When he opened his eyes he was in a huge cavern with a huge hole at the top. He looked around in awe, "I know right! Isn't it awesome" TinyLeap exclaimed. PantherStep nodded in agreement. TinyLeap trotted over to him and nuzzled against him purring. The small moon howled through the night.

It was a whole moon before they made it to their destination TinyLeap and PantherStep looked around the rows of twoleg dens and spotted a marmalade she. PantherStep walked up to her and TinyLeap followed, "Excuse me?" PantherStep started, "Would you happen to know where Rosy lives?" the she nodded and with a gentle accent told them "She lives five dens down" PantherStep gave his thanks and they walked five dens down. TinyLeap jumped onto the fence as did PantherStep, they then yowled in harmony. Soon after a plump ginger she came out of an odd flap. TinyLeap studied her _"She's very pretty"_ she thought to herself. The she was a ginger with a peach colored stomach and chest, she had orange eyes. "What can I do for you?" the she asked kindly, her voice was a bit raspy so TinyLeap could tell there was some age in her. "Rosy?" PantherStep asked to make sure. Rosy nodded and asked again what they needed. PantherStep cleared his throat and began speaking, "Your brother sent me here to give you an update of the events". Rosy gave an exasperated sigh "Finally" she stated. PantherStep continued, "Blue and Storm are doing very well, Storm is now deputy." Rosy nodded as TinyLeap just listened in confusion _"Storm? Blue? I haven't heard those names before"_ she listened on. "Ruby has had 2 litters of kits" Rosy squealed with excitement "How many?" she questioned him, "Her first was a litter of four, three she's and a tom. Her second litter was one tom, I'm that tom" he dipped his head to Rosy as she squealed "Oh! She raised you to be so polite!" she then started looking over PantherStep, making him look fairly uncomfortable. "Well you don't have your mother's fur but you have her eyes" she exclaimed. TinyLeap's curiosity finally got the best of her "Okay can someone please tell me what's happening right now!?". Rosy looked over as if first noticing her and PantherStep smiled at her "Of course." He cleared his throat once more "This is Rosy. She's OwlStar's sister. When she was younger she gave birth to RubyHeart, BluePelt and StormClaw and gave them to OwlStar. So now every now and then he sends someone over to update her." TinyLeap nodded understanding, she turned over to Rosy and smiled, "Well Rosy my name's TinyLeap!" Rosy smiled at her and asked "So are you PantherStep's mate?" TinyLeap froze _"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her."_ She thought to herself. "Yes we are" PantherStep announced sitting beside TinyLeap, she looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. Rosy grinned "I see, well then thank you for giving me the update, tell everyone I said Hiya! Would you like to stay here for the night?". TinyLeap and PantherStep looked at each other and both shook their heads "I think will be fine but thank you, grandma" PantherStep said dipping his head, "Don't call me grandma!" she complained as she slumped down "It makes me feel old!" They laughed as the said goodbye. _"That went well"_ PantherStep thought to himself. When they got back to the cavern TinyLeap dug up the herbs she hid in case any other animals came by. She set the herbs beside her as she curled up with PantherStep, "I love you PantherStep" TinyLeap whispered as she dozed off, before she fell asleep she felt him lick her cheek and whisper, "I love you too TinyLeap.".

Another moon had passed by the time they were almost home. TinyLeap was sad, she was going to miss being able to show her affection to PantherStep normally, she could tell he was thinking the same. They were one sleep away from home and before it got dark the decided to eat. A few minutes later PantherStep came back with a rabbit, as they shared it PantherStep prodded TinyLeap's belly and jokingly claimed, "You're getting pretty round maybe you should give me the rest" he laughed as she butted him in the side, when she sat back down, "Actually… your kind of right" PantherStep looked at her confused, "I'm rounder then I was before, and I've been eating less then what I usually do at camp.". TinyLeap's heart almost stopped _"Am I…. pregnant?" _she asked herself. She concentrated very hard and after a while she thought she just…. Maybe heard another heartbeat. She looked at PantherStep as joy filled her eyes "I-I'm pregnant!". PantherStep started laughing as he licked her forehead, "I'm a dad!" he said aloud "wow!", PantherStep crouched down and started speaking "Hey there! I'm your dad!" TinyLeap batted his head "Stop that it feels weird for you to talk to my stomach!". As the moment of excitement started to calm down TinyLeap's ears drooped at her realization _"Were from different clan's… if someone were to find out I'm pregnant I've only been with one tom for two moons they'd know right away"_ she noticed that the realization hit her mate as well… "We have to keep it a secret which means…" TinyLeap began quietly, "I won't be able to see my kits" PantherStep finished. They sat there silently for a few minutes till TinyLeap had an idea, "I know! You can get to see our kits at least once!" he cocked his head and she explained, "I could tell MilkWeed and ask her to help me deliver in secret, in the cave! Then you and I could name them together!" PantherStep nodded, "I like it, but what if your sister told someone?" TinyLeap became very serious and shook her head, "If it was important enough she'd never tell." PantherStep nodded and gave her one last lick on the cheek before they went back to their clans, "Meet me tomorrow night, I'll have her with me" PantherStep nodded and walked her home _"At least I don't have to rub on any pine, we've been with each other for 2 moons."_ As she came back into camp she was swarmed by cats asking how everything went. TinyLeap turned around and watched as PeachStar dipped her head in thanks for bringing TinyLeap home safely, she watched as he walked out catching his eye he smiled before disappearing. Right away TinyLeap went to the medicine cat den to talk to her sister in private, hoping it will go as planned. _"Don't worry you'll meet your dad at least once"_ she promised her unborn kits.

Chapter 4

Secret Birth and Raising Them Alone.

TinyLeap walked into the stone den and looked around for MilkWeed walking past the sick cats. "MilkWeed?" she said as quietly as she could in order to not wake the sleeping patients, soon after her name was called MilkWeed's white head popped out from the shadows and she walked over to her sister putting her nose on TinyLeap's, "Welcome back" she whispered. TinyLeap purred, "Could I talk with you in private?". MilkWeed looked at her younger sister curiously but seeing that she was serious she gave a curt nod and followed her into the forest. TinyLeap sat down in the forest with her sister; she felt 3 things, nervous, doubtful and trusting. "What's your problem?" MilkWeed asked sitting down in front of her sister. TinyLeap took a deep breath, "Before I tell you this, this is one of those things you must swear not to tell another cat, for my safety." MilkWeed's eyes grew wide then serious as she asked her to continue. TinyLeap took another deep breath and began with, "I'm pregnant." At first MilkWeed was ecstatic but just like TinyLeap she soon realized the only way how, "PantherStep?!" she whispered, TinyLeap gave a small nod and continued. She told her sister everything from how they first met all the way to how he planned her coming along. "I'm about two moons pregnant" she finished. MilkWeed sat in front of her and nodded, "What is it you want me to do?" she asked finally. "Well I was hoping you could help me hide it from the clan somehow," TinyLeap stated, "I was also hoping you'd help me deliver in secret." MilkWeed's eyes grew wide, "Well I can use Borage on you to make your stomach slow down it's growing in size, but how are we going to deliver in secret?" TinyLeap's eyes sparkled, "By going to the place where PantherStep and I always meet.". MilkWeed was surprised at first then a bit upset, "Why do I have to be in this?" TinyLeap put her nose to her sister's, "Because I trust you with it." MilkWeed was about to speak when OakStripe passed by, "Oh hey you two! What are you talking about?" he exclaimed. TinyLeap answered almost right away with a huge smile, "Were talking about some of her patients"._ "It's partly true."_ MilkWeed thought, she could barely tell that was a fake smile from her sister _"I never know when she's faking a smile for me… probably because she's done it almost her whole life."_ MilkWeed knew this was true, TinyLeap was pretty much in a crisis all the time. When OakStripe said his goodbyes TinyLeap told her about the plan to meet the next night and MilkWeed agreed. MilkWeed licked her little sister's forehead and rested her chin on top of TinyLeap's head, _"Thank you sister, I love and trust you with my life and my kits"_ TinyLeap thought to herself. She slept feeling very safe with all the cat's in the warrior den surrounding her _"Even though they don't know, I still feel like their protecting me"_ was her last thought as she fell asleep.

The next day MilkWeed had given TinyLeap Borage to slow down her stomach growing, "It won't affect the kits" she had told her, which was clearly important to her. When it became dark MilkWeed met up with her sister and followed her across the river and into the tunnel. As MilkWeed's eyes adjusted to the change of light TinyLeap ran over to PantherStep and nuzzled into him. MilkWeed looked at her sister and smiled _"With him she's truly happy if only clan didn't matter to some cats" _she sighed and walked over to PantherStep and gave him a curt nod, "H-hello" she said in a formal tone. PantherStep nodded back at her, "So you agreed to helping her deliver?" he asked. MilkWeed nodded and a warm smile grew on PantherStep's face "I get to see my kit's at least once now." He said quietly as he wrapped his big tail around TinyLeap. The three of them chatted about different things through and settled on the plan that MilkWeed would join them when it was close to TinyLeap's birthing moon. MilkWeed and TinyLeap said their goodbyes when dawn was starting to come and ran home, as TinyLeap started rubbing off pine MilkWeed decided to rub off moss, it was softer and she thought it smelled better. (Probably because it surrounded her every day) They went back to camp and MilkWeed watched TinyLeap go back to her nest with a slightly round belly. MilkWeed smiled thinking of the way PantherStep looked at her sister, _"They are truly in love with each other" _she thought to herself, MilkWeed looked in the direction NightClan was and whispered under her breath, "You'd better take care of my sister." With that comment she walked back to the medicine cat den and -after checking her patients- went to sleep.

"Breath TinyLeap breath, don't scream just breath!" MilkWeed told her sister in a hushed voice, _"It hurts so much I want to scream so badly!"_ TinyLeap thought to herself even though she thought this she stayed quite with a small grunt here and there. She felt someone licking her forehead (trying to soothe her) and heard PantherStep whisper warm words to her, "Our kits will be beautiful, you just have to hold out a bit longer my love." He whispered, TinyLeap nodded her head and held a screech, "The first kits coming" MilkWeed told them in a scarcely calm voice (even though it was her first time helping a queen in labor alone), after a little while of grunting MilkWeed gave the kit to PantherStep to clean, "It's a tom" she told TinyLeap, TinyLeap smiled but after a moment squeaked in pain, PantherStep went to comfort her when he was told with bitter words to keep cleaning the kit, "jeez" was the only thing he said after. The second kit was much easier and smaller, MilkWeed started cleaning the kit, "It's a she, your all done" MilkWeed told her _"Thank StarClan that was all the kits, there are only three of us here and ones in labor"_ MilkWeed thought to herself relieved. TinyLeap was exhausted but knew she couldn't fall asleep; she looked over at her now dry kits. "Time to name them" PantherStep said with all his joy showing in his tone. TinyLeap looked at the first born tom; he was black with white designs just like his mother. TinyLeap looked over the second born she, she was brown like her mother but had a caramel brown on her nose, paws, chest and tail. TinyLeap pointed at the tom and said, "This one CrowKit" PantherStep nodded and pointed to the she, "And this one CocoaKit?" TinyLeap smiled resting her head on PantherStep's tail and yawned, "Perfect…" MilkWeed looked at how exhausted her sister was; even though she hated to tear the couple apart she decided TinyLeap needed sleep. "We should go rest" MilkWeed said at last, TinyLeap looked up at her mate with a sad expression "I suppose you should" PantherStep said smiling; TinyLeap got up slowly and licked her mates cheek. PantherStep bent down and gave each of his kits a lick on the forehead and watched them head home, a scruff in each cat's mouth.

TinyLeap looked down at her kits as she gently cleaned them of NightClan smell with moss _"Are kits are so beautiful" _she thought to herself, she started wondering who's eyes they'd have? MilkWeed looked at her sister, "I'm sorry that I had to take you away" she said quietly as she cleaned herself, "I didn't want to…" TinyLeap gave her sister a smile, "It's okay!" MilkWeed looked at her sister and tried not to frown even more, she couldn't tell if she was faking or not (Even though she was). Even though she hated the idea of leaving her kits she had to "find" them after hiding them, to adopt them. She placed her two kits behind a log as she started to walk away they squealed, she hurried back and whispered to each of them, "I'll be right back I promise" she promised to her kits. TinyLeap joined the dawn patrol and walked directly that way right away _"Don't let my kits be harmed." _She thought to herself. When she got to the log she found the two together, safe. With a sigh of relief she whispered to her kits, "It's okay I came back like I promised." With that she cleared her throat and screamed in surprise, "KITS!?" cats came rushing over and watched her pick up the two kits with a look of worry on her face. "Bring them to MilkWeed!" DustStorm said. TinyLeap raced away with her kits. When she got to the clearing she went straight to the medicine cat den. She talked with her sister about random things before her sister "gave" her borage (so that she could give the kits milk). TinyLeap walked out with her sister carrying the kits, "What's going on?" PeachStar asked expecting the kits, "I was on dawn patrol and I found these kits!" TinyLeap exclaimed. "I gave her borage so that she could feed the kits" MilkWeed told the leader, when PeachStar gave her a weird look she added, "I trusted that TinyLeap would be a good mother." PeachStar nodded and told her to feed her new kits. TinyLeap brought her kits into the nursery and she heard WillowLeaf gasp in confusion, "You had kits?! You were pregnant!?" she rambled; TinyLeap shook her head and told her what she told everyone else. "Okay, do you know what you'll name them?" WillowLeaf asked, TinyLeap looked at the kits as if thinking, "The tom CrowKit, the she CocoaKit" she "decided". WillowLeaf gave her an odd look, "CocoaKit… what a strange name" TinyLeap laughed _"Well PantherStep IS very strange"_ she thought, "I like it though" WillowLeaf added smiling. SilverKit and KindleKit were apprentices now but WillowLeaf was still in the nursery (she decided to wait a while before leaving), TinyLeap was happy that WillowLeaf was with her.

TinyLeap's kits were two moons old when they opened their eyes. She watched as the blinked and looked around, she studied their eyes when they looked at her and she smiled, CrowKit had her eyes and CocoaKit had a mixture of orange and pink. TinyLeap had told her kits that she was their real mother; she didn't care if they went around saying it, the other warriors would just think that they called me that because of how early she "took them in". She told them stories about their dad, the more stories she told them, the more she missed PantherStep. One night she got MilkWeed to look after her kits and she snuck out, she saw a black figure by the lake, she wouldn't have known it was PantherStep if it weren't for his night blue eyes. She cleared her throat and he turned around with a huge grin on his face as he followed her into the tunnel. She told him about how the kits were, not saying their eye color. They decided that it was too hard for them to stay away from each other and their kits, so they made a plan.

CrowKit and CocoaKit sat out near the entrance of the camp with joy gleaming in their eyes. TinyLeap went up to WillowLeaf and touched noses, "Thank you for acting like a mother to me WillowLeaf." She said softly, WillowLeaf looked at her confused, "Are you okay?" she asked TinyLeap, she smiled and closed her eyes, "I will be soon" she whispered. TinyLeap went up to her leader and chatted for a moment before jumping onto the highest branch, "Everyone!" she yelled, the cats looked up at her and WillowLeaf came out of the nursery still confused, "I have an announcement!" she continued, "I'm leaving the clan!" gasps came from every clan especially her siblings, her dad and WillowLeaf "Why!?" DustStorm yelled, TinyLeap took a deep breath getting all the fear out of her system, she turned to her mother and whispered, "This will show you I'm brave." She turned to the cats again, "I didn't adopt these kits! They are mine by blood! I mated with a cat of a different clan so I've decided it's right to leave thank you" she dipped her head at the shocked cats and jumped down grabbing her kits and walked out the entrance. "TinyLeap!", TinyLeap looked behind her to see DustStorm and the rest of her family (except SugarClaw) race towards her. She set down her kits and put her tail around them. DustStorm stopped in front of her "Was…Was that all true?" he asked her, she could see hurt growing in his eyes, she nodded, "Yes, I mated with a cat from a different clan and bore his kits, but I don't feel I could raise them without him." DustStorm closed his eyes and sighed, "You didn't tell me." TinyLeap smiled, "You'd tell the leader and I'd be leaving anyways, I know you think of your clan greatly as dose PineTail and OakStripe and WillowLeaf." DustStorm didn't argue, none of them did they knew it was true. WillowLeaf was almost in tears, "Goodbye TinyLeap. We'll miss you." TinyLeap smiled, MilkWeed came up to her with a prepared bag of herbs, "He'd better take good care of you" she said smiling. TinyLeap grabbed her kits and the bag and jumped over the river to the other side of the border. Soon they saw PantherStep walk out of camp. DustStorm watched PantherStep lick her cheek and take CrowKit and the bag of herbs and they watched them walk over the hills till they couldn't see them anymore.

PantherStep went up to his leader and spoke with him for a small bit of time, after the leader agreed PantherStep jumped onto the meeting rock, "Excuse me!" he yelled, his clan stopped and looked up at him, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath _"Be brave"_ he told himself, "I'm leaving the clan" He saw RubyHeart and BearFur look at him with surprise as did the others _"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry"_ he continued on, "A while ago I mated with a cat from another clan and she bore my kits" cats all around him gasped, "I've decided I want to be with her and my kits" he looked at RubyHeart and she smiled and nodded, she was the best to understand love like that. She was going to return to being a kittypet before she met BearFur. PantherStep jumped off the rock bidding quick goodbyes before going to his love. PantherStep licked TinyLeap's cheek and looked at his kits, "They opened their eyes!" he exclaimed; TinyLeap nodded. "Daddy?", CocoaKit squeaked, PantherStep nodded his head and she ran to him. He picked her up and grabbed the bag of herbs as he and his mate set out to Rosy's home.

(3 moons later) DustStorm and IceFrost walked over to the small twoleg den and jumped the fence, Rosy looked at the two toms surprised, "Hello?" she said looking at them, Cocoa and Crow looked over from Rosy, "Uncle!" Cocoa screamed, she ran over to DustStorm and purred, "CocoaKit?!CrowKit!? Why are you two here?" Crow walked over calmly, "Mama sent us over to talk with our great grandma." Rosy made a loud yowl before angrily repeating "I told you not to call me that! It makes me feel old!" Cocoa laughed and looked up at DustStorm and asked, "Wanna see mama?" DustStorm's eyes brightened, "sur…" he was cut off by IceFrost, "Who are they!?" he asked, "Oh these are my sister and PantherStep's kits, CocoaKit and CrowKit", IceFrost's eyes slit at the name of his brother, "Actually" Crow said "Are names are just Crow and Cocoa now" Cocoa nodded, "We liked it better!" before DustStorm could reply Cocoa jumped on the fence, "Come on Crow let's go show them mama and dad" Crow jumped up after her with calm, relaxed eyes. DustStorm, Rosy and IceFrost followed the kits till they saw two cats sitting beside each other talking, "TinyLeap!" DustStorm yelled with joy and bounded ahead. TinyLeap looked up and saw her brother _"DustStorm!"_ he ran up to her and purred nuzzling her, "I'm so glad you're okay" she said "How is everyone doing?" DustStorm sat down with her, "Everyone's pretty good from what I know. Mom retired to the elders." TinyLeap laughed "Finally!" DustStorm nodded, "Oh and PineTail has a mate." TinyLeap's eyes widened, "Seriously!? Who!" DustStorm smirked "You're gonna love this, it's FoxTrot!" her mouth dropped, "The FoxTrot that got him sick?" DustStorm nodded. While TinyLeap and DustStorm gossiped IceFrost's claws came out and he hissed at his brother, PantherStep looked at his brother, "IceFrost?" IceFrost swatted at him and PantherStep just dodged it with a yowl of surprise, TinyLeap ran and head butted IceFrost. She stepped in front of PantherStep and DustStorm stepped in front of her, "What are you doing?!" spat IceFrost, "They betrayed us why are you protecting them?" DustStorm had his claws out ready to fight, "Because she's still my sister no matter what" he growled. IceFrost looked at his brother and spat, "He is no longer my brother he is only a traitor, I _HATE _him" After a moment of growling Rosy came up to the boys and split them up. DustStorm said goodbye to his sister and he walked Rosy home (IceFrost had already started walking back because of his temper tantrum) TinyLeap rested her head on PantherStep's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your brother" she told him quietly "It's okay, he always had a thing for me anyways" he lied. IceFrost had been the only sibling of his to actually like him. TinyLeap and PantherStep nudged their kits into the barn where they lived and TinyLeap wrapped her tail around her kits. Soon after the kits fell asleep PantherStep joined them wrapping himself around his mate.

Cocoa ran to her dad and brother fear and tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?" PantherStep asked her, she breathed heavily out of breathe, "M-mama's in trouble!" she managed to say, PantherStep's eyes slit "What happened!?" Cocoa's voice trembled, "Mama was teaching me how to hunt and a BIG dog came, she told me to run but she's still there!" in an instant the kits were alone as PantherStep ran to his mate. He looked in the area near the forest and saw TinyLeap, the vicious dog (Doberman) had her by the leg and was spinning her around as she yowled. "TinyLeap!" PantherStep screeched. Blind with anger he ran at the dog and locked onto it's should with a vicious bite. The dog let go of his mate and tried to attack him but he clung onto the shoulder for dear life (Because of Dobermans strong neck they can't turn it very well which was a good advantage to PantherStep) Rosy came outside hearing the commotion and saw TinyLeap bleeding badly from the leg unconscious, she then saw PantherStep and the dog. Rosy ran to every den yowling. Soon a group of kittypets were outside and they attacked the dog. Crow and Cocoa dragged their mother's body out of the way and watched in fear. The dog had at least to cats on each leg and back. Rosy was scratching up it's face until it finally gave up, so they let it run. Barely any cat had a scratch on them but almost all of them complained, "I was eating" "I was having such a good dream" "My owner was about to scratch just the right spot". PantherStep ran over to TinyLeap, Cocoa had gotten cobwebs to cover her leg but TinyLeap was the only one who would've known what exactly to do. PantherStep threw TinyLeap onto his back and grabbed his kits as he headed to MilkWeed for help. PantherStep didn't stop for one moment, his paws were bleeding slightly and he was over exhausted but he didn't care, he had to make sure she would be okay. He entered through the TreeClan entrance and almost dropped TinyLeap's body as he fell over from exhaustion. When he woke a bunch of eyes were staring at him, he got up quickly realizing they were all TinyLeap's old clan mates. "Where's TinyLeap?" he asked them, BlackStripe hesitantly pointed him to the medicine cat den and he walked over very quickly flinching with every step because of his paws. When he walked in the cold stone felt good. He looked around and saw his mate; her leg was bandaged from top to bottom. He walked over to her and rested his head on her shoulder closing his eyes _"TinyLeap thank StarClan you're okay now"_ "Are your paws better?" he looked over at MilkWeed and nodded, he put his nose on her shoulder "Thank you for helping her" he said in a quiet voice, MilkWeed smiled "It's my job, she had an infection and the bite went pretty deep, she didn't wake up because of the shock it put her in, she should wake up soon though." PantherStep nodded smiling at his mate.

(1 moon later) TinyLeap's leg was all healed and there was barely a limp by the time they had decided to leave, "Cocoa, Crow! We have to leave!" Cocoa said goodbye to SpottyKit (PineTail's only she-kit) and Crow said goodbye to CinnamonKit and RuneKit (PineTail's two toms) and they left to follow their parents. As TinyLeap went to leave SugarClaw came up to her "TinyLeap" she called, TinyLeap looked over at her mother, SugarClaw touched noses with her kit "I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry for how I acted when you were young" TinyLeap smiled at her mother "Your forgiven" she said quietly, with that she left her clan once again with her three kits and her only love (that's right three kits).


End file.
